<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I'll Love You For Awhile by Arty_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248687">Maybe I'll Love You For Awhile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_101/pseuds/Arty_101'>Arty_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_101/pseuds/Arty_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I saw Keith I had to stop dead in my tracks, completely helpless as I watched this raven-haired beauty walk past, all I could do was stare because who in their right mind could resist him, grace and death wrapped into one package. The second time I saw Keith I was caught off guard, once again helpless and stuck staring as I noticed his pale porcelain skin and beautiful dark navy eyes that caught the light just making them seem violet, a raven-haired god that is what was before me. When those violet eyes flicked up and locked on me I almost had a heart attack, suddenly I couldn’t breathe and before I even registered it I was running away. </p>
<p> The first time I really took notice of Lance I was sitting reading in the corner of a coffee shop near campus when he walked in, in all his tanned glory completely oblivious to my existence. I couldn’t stop staring at him imagining that he would notice me, walk over and start up a conversation with a cheesy pick-up line leaving me speechless. </p>
<p>As the two oblivious idiots are slowly drawn together they become caught in each other, each oblivious to the others feelings and each desperately wishing for impossible possibilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I'll Love You For Awhile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of the stories in this series are connected, they are all stand-alone one-shots. I put a lot of work into each one of them because it can take a few tries to get all the lyrics in and still have the story flow so I do hope that you enjoy this story.</p>
<p>This one is based on the song Someone You Like by The Girl And The Dreamcatcher. The lyrics can be hard to pick out if you don't know the song and I have worked hard to make them fit properly. This story has also undergone a major revamp with some much-needed improvements, it doesn't change the outcome but gives you a better overall experience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You never know the biggest day of your life is going to be the biggest. The days you think are going to be the big ones, they are never as big as you make them out to be in your head. It’s the regular days, the ones that start out normal. Those are the days that end up being the biggest. The day that you entered my life was one of those days, it didn’t seem like it at the time but it was the first link in the chain of our story, the day that started it all, each link leading to here and now the happiest day of my life.<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/><br/>The first time I saw you, the day you walked into my life and changed everything, I was on my way to the library with my best friend Hunk, the ever huge nerd that he is wanted to take out a book on advanced physics, I was busy going on and on about my crush of the week, Hunk the sweetheart that he is was nodding along like I didn’t subject him to this every week. When you walked past with that ribbon in your hair I stopped dead in my tracks completely helpless, I think I started to stare at you, a raven-haired beauty, captivating and beautiful and I thought to myself how could anyone in their right mind not notice you, how could they not fall for you from one glance, maybe I will love you for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>I didn’t shut up about you for a month my raven-haired beauty, both Pidge and Hunk put up with it for two days before they called me out, I guess they were right. After a month of scanning the hallways looking for any sign of you to no avail, I gave up, I stopped looking, I lost all hope and took to moping around the library to avoid everyone and that’s when I saw you, a stranger at a table in a place, and a really pretty face. My elusive raven-haired god with pale porcelain skin and dark navy eyes sitting right there. Your mesmerizing eyes, a dark navy colour that caught the light just right making them look violet and I can’t help but wonder what happens when you smile, would they crinkle at the edges and dance with barely contained joy? I was so focused on my musings that I was shocked back into reality when those violet eyes flicked up and locked onto me, right then, I should have said something to you right then, but instead, I turned and ran away flustered and completely unprepared for the effect you would have on me. If I had stopped for a moment I wouldn’t have missed the small smile that graced your lips, a smile I later learned could light up my whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>After that, you became a lot easier to spot, mostly because I realized I had been looking in the wrong places. I started collecting my small store of information, you are not a people person and even that is an understatement, it’s like you actively avoid social situations, you don’t talk to anyone unless strictly needed and you seem so content to just sit and read with your headphones on. You wear that same red ribbon every day, whether it is to tie your hair back or on your wrist, every day without a fail and it makes me wonder why it’s so special to you, did someone you care about give it to you? I know that I might never be your hero, could never hope to be after all I have never been one to fight, but that don’t mean I can’t be your valentine or at least dream to be, even if you don’t know who I am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>As the end of high school drew closer I became scared, I was scared to lose you. It’s silly I know because well you don’t even know that I exist, and probably never will, but I have grown to know you. You have become an important part of my life, a constant that I have come to rely on. When I am feeling anxious I look for you, always sitting and reading, peaceful and serene, and it calms me down. It scares me that I will lose that and so with every passing day I felt more of my world crumble and fall away, I felt this impending sense of doom, but then one day I caught a glimpse of your future. You were sitting alone in the cafeteria as usual, and I kept glancing towards you while Hunk and Pidge went on about something I didn’t understand, when the bell went you picked up your stuff and walked past and as I stared at you dumbstruck I noticed you dropped something, it was an application for the Garrison College. I dismissed it at first, there was no guarantee that you would actually go and I would be crazy to follow after you, but I was curious so I looked into it and found out it was amazing, great classes and a good reputation but only then did it click why you would want to go, it had a space and engineering program, I remember all those books you read, a lot of them were about space and then I knew I had to go. Every time anybody asked me why I chose that college I said it was because it seemed cool. I worked hard and it paid off when I was accepted. I silently promised myself that whether you went or not I would be happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My life has never been easy, the earliest memory I have is from my first foster home. They were good people, kind and sweet, they never told me what happened to my parents no one would, I don’t think anyone knew. They did tell me that they had agreed to take me because they had always wanted a kid, they eventually gave me up because I wasn’t what they signed up for, they apologized profusely and said they loved me but I was just too much trouble, I was too quick to pick a fight. After that it is a series of blurred memories, a series of foster homes that all got rid of me for the same reason, I was too volatile, too far gone. Shiro was different, he was the first solid memory I had for a while. He had just signed up to foster kids and well the foster system was getting desperate and dumped me on him. He was patient and no matter how much trouble I caused he never got rid of me and I slowly came to trust him. My life has never been perfect or easy but it made stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>I found my love for space and when Shiro suggested I got to the Garrison College, the same place he went, I was elated. To me, it was almost the same as high school, full of annoying people who are far too loud combined with boring teachers. I still sat and read the only difference was that I went to a coffee shop that was near the campus, that’s where you walked into my life. I was sitting at my usual table in the corner hiding shy behind my hair, I always kept it long because it was always a comfort to me. I wouldn’t have noticed you if not for your laugh, loud and obnoxious sure but also deep and strong, the one day I forgot my headphones but I have always been so thankful for that mistake because without it my life would so different. I found myself stuck staring at the gorgeous tanned god in front of me, thrust into watching our movie play out in my head, imagining a scene of you walking up to me and breaking the ice with some cheesy overused pick-up line because well you seem like the type. I let myself get lost imagining what that conversation could lead to. If I was brave enough, if I wasn’t so scared, I would let myself see how much one conversation with you could change my life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>After that day I stopped wearing my headphones so much, constantly looking for you, waiting for you to walk into that coffee shop again, hoping to bump into you on campus, but I soon lost hope of seeing you again. Looking back on it I never should have doubted you, you always come through, you constantly surprise me. I was sitting at the back of the lecture hall, listening to the lecturer go on and on about something I already knew, when you walked in. Your eyes scanned over the hall and locked onto me, ocean blue eyes met dark navy and I felt the air leave my lungs, come on give me a try just a small chance. You walked over and sat next to me making my heart speed up, your smile was so bright and infectious, that was the day I learnt your name, Lance, and a new friendship was formed. Lance, I promise not to do what I always do, I promise not to fly away instead I’ll make a story out of today, I’ll let our story grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Through my life, Shiro was the only person that I trusted not to leave, you soon became the second. You stuck by me even when I snapped and tried to push you away, it was a test but it was also me trying to keep you safe. After being told my whole life that I was trouble and that I was dangerous I thought that it was best if you didn’t get too close to me but you wouldn’t have it. The day I pushed you the hardest was also the day I almost lost you, but not because you got fed up with me but because you are a clumsy idiot. It all started when Pidge made an off-handed comment about us that made me come to the crashing conclusion that I was in love with you, I ran away, pushed and shoved you away, I practically disappeared. You had finally had enough and on your way to my house you, the idiot that you are, weren’t paying attention and got into an accident. Pidge told me but only to make me feel like shit and I went tearing through the hospital trying to find any information on what happened or how you were doing but they were more stubborn than I was. When I walked into your room I found your mom, she tared into me but once she calmed down she explained that you were fine and the doctors had full faith that you would fully recover. I might never stop your sorrow or fix you up good as new but that don’t mean I can’t hold your hand in mine and stay by your side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>When you woke up a few days later I practically lunged myself at you. Although you were still kinda out of it you hugged me back, I think I was clinging to you as if my life depended on it, I was so scared that if I let go you would slip through my fingers and you sat there and let me, you didn’t shout or demand answers you just endured me. When I finally pulled back, still not willing to go too far, you finally asked what was going on with me, why I had disappeared, and I confessed everything. I told you how I had fallen for you that first time I saw you and how your smile could light up my world, how I continued to fall until I hit the rock hard conclusion that I was utterly and completely in love with you. By the end, I was sobbing, apologizing over and over again for how I had handled things but you just pulled me into another bone-crushing hug and whispered that you loved me too, that I was the real idiot for not seeing that. You kissed my forehead and said from now on we had to be completely honest with each other and I agreed because I finally had my shot to be with you.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>After that day everything changed for the better. When you were finally discharged and able to come back to college we started a new tradition. Every day we lay on the grass under the same tree, side by side, hand in hand, heart to heart, and look up at the clear blue sky, so vast and endless cut into small pieces by the branches and talk. I can not remember a single one of those conversations, I just remember the laughs and the smiles, the small tentative moments and firsts that we shared together. A</span>
  <span>s time went on, sped by in a blur, we only grew closer and closer. Our relationship which everyone thought would break apart stayed strong. I might never be able to say I’m sorry, even if I have done you wrong, but I think I could be someone you like. I have learnt over the years that I am someone you like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today is a big day, I won’t claim it is the biggest because that would jinx it, but today is the final link in the chain of our story and the first link in the chain of our next. Today we stand up in front of our friends and family and commit to each other. Today we stand up and say I love you forever until death do us part. I might never be your hero but I think I would like to try and the way you look at me is your reply. It is the way you have always looked at me since the day I walked past you in the hallway, with ocean blue eyes full of love. You still got a lot to learn about me and there is still a lot I go to learn about you but maybe we can start tonight, it might just take us our whole lives to know absolutely everything but I look forward to every second of it, as long as I have you I am happy. I still can’t believe I am someone you like but I feel lucky every day for it. My lips meet yours and not for the first time I feel electricity coursing through my veins, you will always be able to light the fire in my heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that everyone enjoyed this. I always battle to write these song fics so I am always open to any suggestions for improvements or any songs that anyone thinks would work well with this ship. If anyone ever wants to get ahold of me for a story recommendation or request you can find me on Tumblr smellsgay (Book Nerd At Your Service), I am always happy to try and write anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>